La Mordida
by Tei X
Summary: Aomine Daiki es un policía de tránsito que se enfrenta a un rubio ciudadano que quiere algo más que sobornarlo. —Aominecchi no seas tímido ¿En dónde quieres que te de… "la mordida"?—


Hola!

Este es mi primer fic de Kuroko no Basket.

Espero les guste.

**Aclaraciones:**

En esta historia la palabra "mordida" tiene doble significado:

a) "Mordida" — En México es la palabra popular para indicar el soborno.

b) "Mordida" – Se refiere también a los mordiscos eróticos.

Basado en un hecho real.

* * *

**… … * … …**

"**La Mordida"**

Principio de semana y como muchos, odiaba los lunes. Aomine Daiki, a sus 30 años de edad, y desde hace 5 años, se dedica a ser policía de tránsito, encargado de regular el orden y hacer cumplir las normas de circulación. Para su desgracia esta semana le había tocado una de las zonas más conflictivas en cuanto a vialidades se trata, y la paciencia no era una de sus más grandes virtudes.

Desde las 8 de la mañana circulaba en su motocicleta, analizando la zona y hasta ahora había multado alrededor de ocho personas: dos de ellas por no llevar cinturón de seguridad, una por estacionarse en doble fila, tres por rebasar los límites de velocidad, una por no llevar permiso de circulación y su última víctima por no respetar el derecho preferente de un peatón.

A la hora de la comida, regresó a la estación con varias hojas de multas y las entregó para que fuesen archivadas. Fue a la cafetería y compró un sándwich y una botella de agua.

—Te vi llegar con una gran cantidad de multas y apenas es lunes y mitad de jornada— Comentó Jin, uno de sus compañeros policías, sentándose a su lado.

—No tienes consideración ni con los conductores de la tercera edad ni con las mujeres— Acotó Kazuma, una más de sus compañeros uniéndose a la mesa.

—¿Por qué habría de tenerles consideración? Todos los ciudadanos son iguales, y si infringen las normas hay que castigarles— Respondió el moreno, muy seguro, desde que iba en la escuela media nunca tuvo consideración con nadie; aunque tampoco era muy obediente a las reglas pero con el paso de los años tuvo que lidiar con ello.

—Las personas de la tercera edad a veces no lo hacen a propósito— Comentó Kazuma, queriendo que entrara una razón y lo pensara un poco.

—Si ya no están en edad para conducir que les prohíban tramitar permisos— Respondió Daiki sin dar tregua.

— ¿Y las mujeres? Algunas son muy bonitas, con suerte puedes quedar con alguna de ellas— Jin buscaba hacerlo entrar en razón de una manera más sencilla.

— ¿Y sólo por eso debo pasar por alto su infracción? De ninguna manera. Si ustedes lo hacen es porque son débiles— Pero ni eso funcionaba con Aomine, le resultaba tonto dejarse llevar por la apariencia ó por palabras bonitas. Ya en un par de ocasiones, le había tocado detener a un par mujeres que en sus intentos por salvarse de la multa le hablaron bonito y buscaron embobarlo con sus atributos. Y no, eso no funcionaba, al contrario le molestaba.

—No por nada te dicen Aomine el implacable, menuda reputación tienes— Kazuma ya ni quiso insistir, en verdad comenzaba a pensar que su compañero no tenía debilidad alguna. Es conocido en el departamento de tránsito como el mejor de los oficiales, nada se le escapaba.

—Como si me importara— Con expresión desinteresada se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Estaba en la mitad de su hora de comida y de su indeseada charla, cuando un estruendo y una alarma se comenzaron escuchar a las afueras del edifico. Rápidamente, Aomine y sus compañeros salieron para ver cuál fue la causante de tal alboroto.

Los dos compañeros del peliazul fueron los primeros en salir y se quedaron absortos al reconocer la motocicleta del moreno en malas condiciones.

Aomine apareció y se quedó petrificado al ver su motocicleta tirada cerca de la banqueta, con los dos faros y los espejos rotos. La sangre le hirvió, muy enfadado cerró los puños y lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada al culpable del accidente.

* * *

Cuando sintió el golpe, lo primero que hizo fue detener el automóvil y despedirse rápido de la persona con la que estaba hablando por teléfono, después se asomó y vio lo que su irresponsabilidad había ocasionado. Kise sabía que la había liado de manera tremenda dado el escándalo y por la motocicleta ahí tirada, no sabía qué hacer, permaneció en el interior del automóvil pero al ver como la gente curiosa se acercaba a la escena, salió del interior en un acto de valentía, acercándose a donde la moto, supo que no había sido cualquier cosa su accidente al identificar que pertenecía a un policía y había sucedido todo frente al edifico de Seguridad Ciudadana. No sabía cómo es que ese tipo de cosas sólo le pasaban a él. Estaba jodido.

Se agachó y recogió un trozo del espejo y otro trozo de un faro.

— ¿Fuiste tú el que hizo esto? —

El rubio percibió su gran sombra tras él, tapándolo, y su ronca voz llena de autoritarismo le hizo temblar.

Atinó sólo a asentir con la cabeza, esperando lo peor.

—Párese y gírese— Ordenó el moreno sin intención alguna de tener piedad.

El rubio obedeció haciendo lo primero y justo cuando se giró para quedar cara a cara con el oficial, hizo acto de su dramatismo dando explicaciones y de alguna forma pidiendo misericordia.

—Señor Justicia en verdad no era mi intención, trataba de salir y no vi la moto, estaba al teléfono…— Chillaba Ryouta con todas las ganas de que no le dieran una gran reprimenda.

El rostro se Aomine se desencajó al reconocer ese rostro. La última vez que lo había visto fue hace 8 meses, en la boda de Akashi.

— ¿Kise? —

Cuando el rubio lo escuchó hablarle por su apellido, enfocó su mirada en el moreno y lo reconoció.

—Aominecchi— Murmuró el rubio con sorpresa, y poco después preguntó — ¿Esa moto es tuya? — Acotó señalándola.

—Sí—

— ¡Menos mal, gracias al cielo es tuya y no de alguien más! — Ryouta sintió que se desprendía de su cuerpo un gran peso y preocupación, estaba aliviado — ¡Ya podré irme tranquilo! — Se regocijó.

Por el tono con el que le habla y la actitud algo le decía que Kise estaba malinterpretando algo.

— ¡No, no, no… ¿A dónde crees que vas?! — Molesto y a gritos lo detuvo.

—A casa…— Dijo el rubio con inocencia, señalando la dirección que tomaba.

Con el rostro lleno de fastidio Aomine le miró. ¿En verdad ese idiota creía que lo iba a dejar ir así como así?

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

Ryōta poco a poco cayó en cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle.

— ¡¿En verdad vas a multarme? — El rubio, incrédulo dijo en voz alta.

—La primera es por hablar por teléfono y conducir al mismo tiempo y la segunda es por estacionarte en un lugar prohibido…— Aomine le daba los motivos mientras empezaba a llenar los espacios en blanco del formato.

—¡Aominecchi, somos amigos! ¡Jugamos juntos basquetbol, nos conocemos desde los 13 años! — Ryōta rogaba de esa forma tan característica suya para que le perdonara sus infracciones.

— ¡Y eso que!— Hastiado el moreno le contestaba sin dejar de llenar la forma.

— ¡Por nuestra amistad no deberías multarme, son favores de amigos!—Kise se caracterizaba por ser muy insistente y continuaba dando argumentos a su favor.

—Eso no significa que te deba dar privilegios— Pero a Aomine eso no le importaba y lo dejó muy en claro.

El rubio hizo un puchero, después se puso pensativo, debía haber una forma de librarse de las multas.

—Bueno, entonces como nos podemos arreglar…— Kise estaba seguro que una de las formas es llegando a un acuerdo, no era ético pero en verdad ya quería irse.

—No quiero tu dinero— Decretó el peliazul, muy serio.

Aomine Daiki no le ponía las cosas difíciles, y aunque sabía no era la mejor de las tácticas, quiso intentarlo. Así que se acercó a él y haciendo uso de sus dotes de galán le habló en doble sentido.

—Vamos Señor Justicia, con toda confianza ¿Donde quiere 'la mordida'?—

Daiki dejó de escribir cuando lo escuchó, levantó la mirada y la puso en el rubio. Por el tono en que dijo "mordida" al instante a su cabeza llegaron imágenes obscenas. Conocía esa actitud suya, desde la secundaria se comportaba así con las chicas. ¿Pero por qué le decía esas cosas a su persona?

Los compañeros de Aomine que desde hace rato eran testigos de la escena, soltaron a carcajadas al ver la expresión del moreno ante la descarada propuesta del rubio.

Kise al notar que sus palabras habían surtido el efecto esperado, entiéndase, desconcentrar al peliazul, hizo uso de su otra táctica así que se acercó más y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del moreno policía, abrazándolo de costado.

—Aominecchi no seas tímido ¿En dónde quieres que te de… 'la mordida'?—Lo tuteó, sin vergüenza le galanteó. Incomodándolo con su juego de palabras en doble sentido.

Aomine se quedó atónito, escuchando cada palabra. Ese idiota se le estaba insinuando en plena vía pública, frente a sus compañeros de trabajo. Qué vergüenza.

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima! — Vociferó Daiki exaltado y ruborizado, soltándose enérgicamente del agarre del rubio. Él representaba la ley y el orden y Kise, un ciudadano común como los demás, le había faltado al respeto.

—Aominecchi, no te enojes— El rubio volvió a acercarse, según para calmarlo, pero Daiki se le adelantó.

— ¡Déjame en paz y lárgate de aquí! — Gritó ahuyentándolo, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Pero…— Con cara de que no rompe ni un plato, Kise quiso hablar sobre lo de sus multas pero el peliazul estaba a la defensiva.

— ¡Que te largues! — Le repitió Aomine.

—Está bien, está bien Aominecchi. Te llamo después— Ryouta se encogió de hombros y se fue, contento con lo que había provocado, orgulloso por hacerle perder el control al moreno y sobre todo jubiloso porqué no tuvo que pagar ninguna multa.

El moreno policía se tuvo que encargar del desastre, y cuando recuperó la calma, juró que ese maldito se las iba a pagar tarde o temprano.

Desde ese día, su reputación de implacable se vino abajo, y gracias a los chismosos de sus compañeros, es sabido en todo el departamento de tránsito que la debilidad de Aomine Daiki no son las mujeres hermosas, si no un rubio indecente de nombre Kise Ryouta.

**… … * … …**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer, comentar, etc.

Saludos! :)


End file.
